


Only Exception one shot

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Only Exception one shot

“Mate why did you call me down here?” I said as looked down at my pint

I didn’t want to be there it brought back too many memories, I already made my decision I didn’t need talkin out of it.

“Finn, you’re leavin’ in the mornin’ and you weren’t even gonna tell anyone, if it wasn’t for Arch showing up at yours unannounced we would have never known, you didn’t even have the decency to tell your best mates” Chop said dissapointedly

I couldn’t even look at him, I knew he was right

“Mate I know you’re hurtin’ over Raemundo and that you need to get away but you could have at least told us” Chop said moving his pint around

“I know Chop, I’m sorry, it’s just… after I talked to Rae and asked her to give me a reason to stay, she said had to go to a party, I knew that for her, we were really over, but it’s not for me and I can’t stay here and not be with her.”

“I get that, but you should have said somethin’ instead of just up and tryin’ to leave.”

“so, now that you know you’ve done wrong, let’s just try and enjoy the evening, yeah?” Chop said with a grin

“alright alright , I’ll try, but its bloody open mic night so its gonna be hard” I gave Chop a half smile

“So what time is Archer and the girls getting here” I asked realizing they hadn’t shown up yet

“Not sure, he said that Chloe asked him to pick her and Izzy up at hers” he said and shrugged

“what about?” I said as I looked up at Chop

“I don’t think she’s comin’ Achie said she was pretty upset that you were leavin’ Chop said glancing back down at his pint

I wanted to see Rae one last time, but at the same time I didn’t; it would only make leaving harder, but staying would be worse, I wouldn’t be able to stand it, we tried being friends and it’s just not possible because I need to be more than just her friend.

“Hiya boys” Chloe said as she walked up, Izzy bouncing up behind her wrapping me in a hug

Izzy and Chloe then sat down

‘So where’s Archie then?” I asked looking around the pub

“Just outside boring someone to death” Chloe laughed

I smiled “sounds about right”

“Alright ladies and gents tonight we have a duo, so give em’ a hand yeah”

Oh great, now I gotta sit here and listen to some crap music

I was tearing up a beer mat when I heard a familiar voice

“good evening everyone, my name is Archie and this here is on of my best mate Rae”

I looked up and saw Rae. She was sitting on a stool in front of the mic and Archie was sat to her the left.

She hadn’t looked up yet but my eyes were fixed on her

Archie began to strum his guitar and Rae began to sing her eyes were closed

When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I’d never sing of love if it does not exist

My gaze was fixed on her, my eyes welling up with tears

Then she opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on mine

But darling, you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we’ve got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And I’ve always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to my self that I’m content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

She was telling me everything she felt, everything she couldn’t say to me

I knew there was no way I could leave now, I loved her too much

Well you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

Tears began to roll down her face as she sang, causing my own to release

I’ve got a tight grip on reality  
But I can’t let go of what’s in front of me here  
I know you’re leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof, it’s not a dream, oh

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

And I’m on my way to believing  
Oh, and I’m on my way to believing

At the last strum of Archie’s guitar I got up and walked over to Rae our gaze never breaking

She stood up from the stool and I put my hand gently on her cheek and she closed her eyes

“Please don’t go” she whispered

I pulled her face into mine and gently kissed her

then I pulled out and said “I’m not goin’ anywhere, girl”

She smiled as more tears streamed down her face and I pulled her into another kiss

And I knew we were going to be okay


End file.
